


Light My Fire

by verhalen



Series: Chosen Family [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, And By Helpful I Mean Kind Of A Disaster, Awkward Crush, Caring Dooku, Changelings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dooku Dad, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gift Fic, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Meddling Dooku, No Smut, Obi-Wan Is Super Helpful, One Shot, Puma Changeling Qui-Gon, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verhalen/pseuds/verhalen
Summary: On Serenno, Dooku and his wife Nyrih are going for a night on the town. It gives their adopted son Qui-Gon the perfect opportunity to FINALLY tell Tahl how he feels.Of course, things in Qui-Gon Jinn's life are rarely that simple, especially when little Obi-Wan wants to be helpful.(Sequel toA Purr-fect Holiday, recommended you read that first for context on this one.)





	Light My Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChristineThalassinou1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Error in the System](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821016) by [ChristineThalassinou1990](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990). 



Twenty-four-year-old Qui-Gon Jinn had been away from the Jedi Order for well over a year, living on Serenno with his adoptive parents Dooku and Nyrih, and his adopted little brother, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had just turned eleven. Qui-Gon was majoring in botany at the university in Carannia, Serenno's capital, looking forward to a career of studying plants and ecosystems. It gave him a sense of purpose more than the Jedi had - he could help environments in danger, and use his knowledge to educate others about how to live in harmony with the land around them, and above all, continue his lifelong curiosity, his need for exploration, as he learned about new species and gained more in-depth knowledge of plant life he was already familiar with. He had also started to make some friends in his classes, people who shared his love of plants and had the same values he did. When he was less busy with his studies, he liked to go to parks and forests around Serenno, sometimes on his own, sometimes accompanied by Obi-Wan and Tahl, the only other changeling he'd ever met, who came back to Serenno with them after being found homeless while the family was on holiday.  
  
For the first time, Qui-Gon was truly happy. Life was close to perfect...  
  
...except he had feelings for Tahl. He'd developed a crush on her when they met on Alderaan, and his infatuation with her had only grown stronger in the time he'd gotten to know her. But he hadn't said or done anything about those feelings. Every time Dooku or Nyrih would privately inquire, knowing their son too well, Qui-Gon would always claim he was focusing on his studies. That wasn't a lie, exactly, but it wasn't the truth.  
  
The real truth of the situation was that growing up in the Jedi Order had gotten Qui-Gon all too used to rejection. Even though he'd had plenty of love and support from Nyrih and Dooku, they had been just two people - two Jedi at odds with the larger establishment, both frequently butting heads with the Council for disagreement on their policies. Those policies included suppression of emotions and not allowing attachments, two things that were very strong in the people Qui-Gon came from, whose homeworld had been destroyed. Dooku and Nyrih had been fed up enough to leave, the last straw being when they'd finally given into feelings they'd had for each other for years, bonding over their mutual care for Qui-Gon. But both Dooku and Nyrih regretted not leaving there far sooner, seeing the damage that had been done to Qui-Gon by the Order. Qui-Gon had stuck out like a sore thumb among the Jedi, and it had only been within the last year or so he'd started to realize the problem was with the Jedi and not with him. Unfortunately, being accustomed to scorn for who and what he was, he expected it from other people - he was surprised to actually make friends at university. And he even expected it from Tahl, who was one of his own kind.  
  
He perhaps especially expected it from Tahl. For awhile he'd tried to hold his feelings back, wondering if he had fallen for her just because she was another changeling like him. It became apparent that it was truly her that he wanted, and didn't care about what she was or where she came from. But even with the Force giving him empathy and telepathy, Tahl was like a closed book to him a lot of the time. How she felt was a mystery to him, and one he was afraid of solving.  
  
On the way to school in the mornings, Qui would drop off Nyrih and Tahl at the children's hospital. Nyrih was a doctor there, and Tahl volunteered by performing magic tricks for the sick kids, cheering them up. The magic tricks were more often than not Tahl demonstrating her Force abilities as well as her changeling shapeshifting powers.  
  
At least one or two nights a week, Nyrih worked late. There had been a stretch of a few months where Nyrih was working late regularly, due to staffing issues, but this was starting to get straightened out, and Nyrih was relieved, wanting to spend more time with her husband and family. After he'd been at university for three months, and it was the last days of autumn in Carannia, Nyrih called Qui to let him know she'd be coming home early, and Tahl returning with her.  
  
"Is everything all right?" Qui asked. "You're not sick, are you?"  
  
Nyrih laughed softly. "No. I'm playing hooky."  
  
As soon as Qui brought Nyrih and Tahl home, Nyrih ran to the fresher, and then Dooku surprised everyone by also coming home early. Qui and Obi rushed to hug their father, who was his usual warmly affectionate self, and then Dooku, too, departed, to "get ready".  
  
Qui-Gon went over his homework with some tea, and then he heard the intercom go off in the kitchen. "Qui-Gon," Dooku said, "can you bring me the good cape from the hall closet?"  
  
This was an odd request - Dooku was perfectly capable of getting his cape himself, or having one of the serving droids fetch it. But Qui-Gon needed a break, so he did as he was asked, bringing the rich brown cape with its finely detailed silver clasp to the bedroom Dooku and Nyrih shared, knocking first to not have an awkward intrusion.  
  
Dooku was all dressed up, in a black tunic with a lighter black embroidery at the hems, and black trousers. As he grabbed the brown cape and put it on, Qui-Gon felt his father looked very distinguished - he would in fact have been intimidated if this wasn't his father. Noticing Qui's reaction, Dooku chuckled.  
  
"Nyrih and I are going on a date this evening," he explained. "We do things together, as you know, but it's been awhile since we've actually had a night on the town. I wanted to do something romantic for her."  
  
Qui smiled. "Good."   
  
Dooku's smile became a frown. "Sit down, son."  
  
Qui did as he was told. Dooku began to pace back and forth. "As you know," he began.  
  
_That's two._  
  
"Tahl has been living with us for some months now. And though you try to hide your feelings for her, you can't hide them from  _me_ , considering the nature of our training bond as your Jedi Master, and the nature of our heart bond as your father."  
  
Qui looked down at the floor, and Dooku used the Force to make Qui look back up, at the stern dark eyes; Qui could practically see the gears turning in Dooku's head.  
  
"As you know, we are no longer with the Jedi Order," Dooku said.  
  
_That's three._  
  
"There is no need to deny your emotions, and indeed, I feel that it has gotten to a point where you continuing to sweep your feelings for Tahl under the rug isn't doing you  _or her_  any good. You need to talk to her."  
  
"I..." Qui swallowed hard. "I don't know how."  
  
"Just tell her. That's what I did with Nyrih."  
  
"What if she doesn't like me back?"  
  
"First of all, I highly doubt that, but if that is indeed the case... a true friendship still depends on honesty and trust. You owe it to Tahl to be honest with her, to trust her enough to let your guard down."  
  
Qui-Gon sighed. He knew Dooku was right - he often was. "OK," Qui said, nodding. "I'll do it in a few days. Work up some nerve -"  
  
" _You'll do it tonight._ " Dooku folded his arms.  
  
"Er."  
  
"Nyrih and I aren't just going out to have a romantic evening together, son, we're going out to give  _you and Tahl_ the chance at a romantic evening together." Dooku cocked his head to one side with a little smirk. "Well... a semblance of a romantic evening, as you'll also be watching Obi-Wan, and that rather puts a limit on activities."  
  
"Thanks for the advance notice." Qui-Gon frowned.  
  
"Sometimes, son, the only way one can face one's fears is simply to take the plunge - having time to prepare can mean having time to panic, so when the moment finally comes, one chokes. This is, as Nyrih says, a shot in the arm. Get it done, you'll thank me later."  
  
Nyrih stepped in the bedroom then, wearing a little black dress that was tasteful and modest yet still showed off her figure in all the right places. Dooku looked at her like she was dinner, and Nyrih giggled, giving him a playful swat with a glittery black fascinator she had in her hand before clipping it into her hair. "Are we almost ready to go, my love?" she asked.  
  
"Almost. I had to... have a few words with our stubborn son, here."  
  
Nyrih grinned at Qui-Gon. "You kids have fun this evening."  
  
The three walked out of the bedroom, and then Qui-Gon sat back at the kitchen table with his homework. He overheard Nyrih and Dooku talking to Obi-Wan, and then they were back in the kitchen, to leave via the back door. They waved to Qui-Gon on their way out, who politely waved back, and then buried his face in his hands, grumbling.  
  
_This will be a long night._

 

___

 

Dooku and Nyrih came back to find Obi-Wan had practically burned the house down, insisting on cooking Qui-Gon and Tahl a special dinner.

Qui-Gon was frantically cleaning the burnt mess in the kitchen, and Dooku made a noise. "We have cleaning droids for that."

"We do," Qui said, "and you always say you prefer to do things the old-fashioned way, cleaning is a good meditative exercise -"

"I say that when young Obi-Wan hasn't made a cooking disaster." Dooku gave Qui-Gon a stern look. "You haven't spoken with her yet, have you?"

"Er. No."

Dooku pointed at the kitchen door. "Go," he barked.

Qui-Gon headed outside to the pagoda in the garden, where Tahl was still sitting amid the lanterns that Obi-Wan had assembled, looking at the sea of stars and Serenno's two moons.

"I'm sorry dinner was such a bust," Qui said. "Mother and Father felt something nagging them in the Force on the way back and brought home pizza.  It should still be hot."

"All right. I'll be in shortly." Tahl nodded.

Qui sighed.  He steeled himself. "Tahl."

She finally looked over her shoulder at him.

"Obi wanted to help because he knows I, ah."  Qui-Gon ran a nervous hand through his hair.  "I like you."

Tahl gave a sad smile. "I like you too."

"No, I mean, I _like you_ like you."

Tahl raised an eyebrow, lips quirked with amusement.

 _I'm an idiot._ "I mean I love you.  Am in love with you. Oh hells, Tahl, I don't know how to do any of this -"

She got up, walked over to him, and for a moment just stood there looking at him, as Qui-Gon's heart hammered in his ears.  Finally she put her arms around him. "I love you too."

"Really?"

" _Really_ really." Tahl nodded, grinning.

"Really really, you _love me_ love me?"

"Really really I _love you_ love you."

From the doorway, Dooku groaned.

_I should have known you'd be eavesdropping._

Dooku glared. _I should have known you'd be butchering the Basic language._ He raised his glass of whisky. "Well done." _Mostly._

_Nyrih tells me you weren't that much smoother when you told her of your feelings._

_This isn't about me and Nyrih._

_No, it's about you butchering the Basic language._ Qui-Gon flashed a grin.

Nyrih was dragging Dooku away now, and Qui-Gon and Tahl made affectionate gagging noises as they watched the couple steal a kiss, and then a deeper kiss; now it was Dooku's turn to drag her off. Then Tahl leaned in to steal a kiss of her own.

They came inside, hand-in-hand. Obi was still dressed in his little waiter outfit, and cleared his throat, opening a box of pizza. "May I interest you in the house special this evening?"

"You may," Qui-Gon said, using the Force to pull a piece of pizza out of the box and into Tahl's hand, before taking a piece for himself.


End file.
